Spin Like Your Favourite Record
by MathBeth
Summary: BTS Univers Alternatif. Couple: Jikook. Dans les années 70, Jimin travaille dans un café New Yorkais. Jungkook, lui, est un jeune coréen venant tout juste d'arriver en Amérique. Un jour ordinaire, une rencontre, des liens qui se forment.


Les arômes de café transportaient toujours les clients du Café. Il était situé sur un grand boulevard connu des touristes, et souvent fréquenté d'hommes d'affaires, et de vieux habitués. La porcelaine claire s'entrechoquait dans tous les coins de la pièce, des éclats de rire fusaient et elle était là, imposante, lumineuse. Le Jukebox du café elle était grande, belle, et son bois foncé luisait. La musique était si fluide en sortant de ses enceintes que tous les clients appréciaient les tonalités rock. Si l'endroit n'était pas reconnu pour ses pancakes à tomber par terre, c'était sûrement pour ce jukebox qu'on en avait entendu parler.

Jimin Park était enthousiaste : c'était la première fois depuis son arrivée aux Etats Unis qu'il gardait un job aussi longtemps. C'était un garçon volontaire et agile, et surtout toujours souriant. Son anglais était encore à parfaire, mais Gloria semblait apprécier le jeune et ses capacités. Il n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, et adorait dialoguer avec les clients qui ne refusaient que rarement un brin de causette. Il empilait les assiettes encore pleines de sirop d'érable, et remercia les jeunes filles assises sur les banquettes rembourrées quand elles complimentèrent la qualité de leur repas. Il s'inclina avec précaution avant de valser entre les gens pour rapporter ses plats vers le bar en bois poli blanc. Quelques vieux adeptes étaient assis au comptoir, parlant avec vivacité entre eux, certains bougeant leur tête au rythme jovial de la musique, et Jimin dût passer entre eux pour poser ses affaires. Tony, un grand afro-américain qui travaillait ici bien avant l'arrivée du coréen, lui adressa un clin d'œil avant d'attraper à son tour les assiettes sales pour les faire passer aux cuisines derrière. Jimin parodia un salut militaire, avant de reprendre sa danse entre les tables en plastique pour prendre des commandes.

Et c'est là que la musique s'arrêta. Une autre prit place, plus douce, plus langoureuse. Une voix de femme, comme un murmure, appelant l'amour par une suite rimant à merveille. Sa voix suave emplit le café comme un bruit de fond, et changea inconsciemment l'atmosphère. Les gens parlaient plus doucement, les rires laissaient places à un ton monotone de conversations calmes. Les hommes au bar levaient leurs verres une dernière fois, et restèrent silencieux. Les jeunes filles quittèrent le café en laissant un pourboire sur la table, et d'autres clients entrèrent, tout de suite bercé par cette voix fredonnant prônant l'amour.  
Et un jeune homme apparût. Il ne devait même pas avoir vingt ans, et son visage semblait terrifié à l'idée de devoir interagir avec quiconque. Jimin sourit intérieurement en le voyant observer avec stupeur l'endroit. Il était asiatique, très fin, et ses grands yeux roulaient presque hors de ses orbites alors qu'il scannait la grande salle bondée de monde. Jimin se dit qu'il avait de la chance d'arriver dans un tel moment de calme, sinon il serait sorti bien plus rapidement qu'il n'était rentré. Après un long moment d'hésitation, il se dirigea avec une maladresse embarrassante vers une table libre dans le fond. Le jeune serveur ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, comme un enfant venant voir le tout nouvel animal du zoo. Il fut bientôt appelé par une dame souhaitant commander, et il dût retourner à son travail.

« ChimChim, j'ai besoin de ton aide. T'es bien coréen, c'est ça ? » La grosse voix de Tony couvrit le brouhaha ainsi que la musique bien plus vivante.  
« Oui, je le suis. Pourquoi ?  
-Tu vois le gamin là-bas ? Il ne comprend pas un mot de la bonne Gloria. Elle a un accent assez prononcé, mais quand même. Elle pense qu'il parle que chinois, ou asiatique. Enfin ça ressemblait pas à du chinois c'qu'il lui a sorti apparemment ça ressemblait pas à Chen quand il bossait encore ici. Bref, elle demande que t'y ailles. »  
Jimin ricana. Il avait bien continué d'observer le jeunot dans son coin, et il ne semblait en effet pas comprendre grand-chose à ce qu'il se passait dans le café. Il avait ouvert de grands yeux quand il avait vu passer les assiettes pleines, et avait levé le nez, intrigué devant l'odeur du café chaud, ainsi que celui du chocolat. Cela rappela à Jimin ses premiers jours aux Etats-Unis, et il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, se noyant dans la marée humaine d'un pays qui lui était totalement étranger.

Il s'avança avec des pas assurés vers le garçon asiatique, qui jetait des regards de chevreuil piégé devant une voiture, et s'arrêta presque dans la table.  
« Tu me comprends ? demanda gentiment Jimin, n'ayant rien perdu de son dialecte maternel.  
-Tu es coréen ? Dieu soit loué ! » L'expression tendue du plus jeune laissa instantanément place à un soulagement immense, illuminant son visage comme si une brise avait dégagé ses cheveux bruns, cachant sa beauté naturelle. « Je croyais que je n'allais jamais m'en sortir.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, Gloria n'allait pas te manger ! Elle est gentille comme tout, et fais les meilleurs pancakes de tout le pays ! rit Jimin, ses yeux se plissant et ses lèvres s'étirant devant tant d'innocence.  
-Des pancakes ? C'est les grosses galettes dont tout le monde parle ? Vous en avez encore ?  
-C'est un peu notre spécialité, je t'en commande ? Je te conseille un chocolat chaud avec, je t'ai vu presque baver quand tu as vu la tasse passer tout à l'heure.  
-Désolé, pouffa le jeune client, en frottant ses cheveux ébène avec sa main fine. C'est que je viens d'arriver par bateau, et je n'ai jamais vu ça. Cet endroit, c'est un autre monde. Au fait, je m'appelle Jeon Jungkook.  
-Park Jimin, et je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. Je t'apporte ce que je t'ai dit, c'est sur mon compte pour cette fois. »  
Jungkook rougit violement et baissa la tête avec timidité, son sourire restant quand même bien visible aux yeux du plus vieux. Il s'éloigna de la table avec un air triomphant, et un picotement intense dans le ventre.  
Quand il revint vers le bar, il vit Tony l'observer avec intensité, comme s'il cherchait une vérité mystique dans ses prunelles sombres.  
« J'ai… Un truc sur le visage ? Questionna l'asiatique sur le ton de la blague.  
-Ce petit gars est de la jaquette. J'ai vu comment il te regardait, fais gaffe. »  
Cette remarque figea Jimin sur place, ne sachant que répondre à de telles paroles. Jungkook était homosexuel ? Et était intéressé par lui ?  
« Je ne crois pas. Il est juste perdu, comme nous tous qui venons de pays lointains.  
-Je crois pas. Tu me reluquais pas comme ça quand t'es arrivé ici. Et t'as sûrement pas rougi quand je t'ai causé.  
-C'est mon charme naturel. » Jimin interrompit la discussion avec son ton sec, malgré l'air léger de ses mots.  
Il patienta près des vieux vétérans, trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de retourner voir le jeune garçon. Mais la remarque de Tony l'avait vexé, et surtout marqué. En Corée, l'homosexualité était interdite, et il ne pensait pas que ce serait également le cas dans un pays aussi libre que les Etats-Unis.  
Après tout, il n'avait pas vu d'hommes ni de femmes se tenir la main comme tous les couples le font, et maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte, cela l'attrista. Ce monde n'était pas aussi idéal qu'il le croyait.

La commande arriva dans les minutes qui suivirent, et il les posa précautionneusement sur un plateau en plastique résistant. Il déambula comme à son habitude, pour arriver devant la table ronde aux reflets métalliques à laquelle patientait sagement Jungkook. Celui-ci releva la tête d'un air surpris, et un grand sourire déforma ses lèvres fines.  
« ça sent vraiment bon, complimenta-t-il, avec un accent adoucissant sa langue maternelle.  
-Gloria fait toujours les meilleurs plats. Goûtes, et dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Quand je suis arrivé, je n'en ai pas mangé avant au moins un an. »  
Après un signe respectueux de la tête, Jungkook dirigea la fourchette retenant un morceau de pâte cuite dégoulinante de sirop d'érable à sa bouche. Il leva les yeux en l'air un instant, avant d'approuver de façon très vocale son approbation. Il ouvrit sa bouche, dans laquelle résidaient encore quelques morceaux de pancake, et Jimin retint l'envie de passer son pouce sur ses lèvres quand il vit un peu de sirop perler.  
« C'est bien plus délicieux que ce que j'avais imaginé ! J'adore les Etats-Unis. Et votre musique est… »

Il n'eut malheureusement le temps de finir sa phrase, car un fracas violent ouvrit la porte d'entrée du Café, laissant entrer dans l'antre plusieurs jeunes hommes de l'âge de Jimin, tous avec des tenues atypiques. Ils étaient tous asiatiques, et leur leader avait les cheveux d'un blond très clair, évidement décoloré. Il avait une cigarette à la bouche, et sa veste de costume jurait avec son pantalon noir et ses grosses boots. Le garçon derrière lui portait un pantalon très formel, et un blouson lui donnant une stature imposante, accentué par ses cheveux rouges vifs, un peu cachés par son béret. A côté de lui était un garçon tout fin aux cheveux d'un violet relativement délavé, et tenant entre ses lèvres ce qui semblait être une sucette. Le redoutable trio s'approcha du jukebox, poussant sans ménagement les jeunes filles et les hommes sur leur passage. Le blond tira une révérence sur le passage de l'asiatique aux cheveux rouges, qui s'approcha de la touche de commande des musiques. A peine eut il enclenché un bouton, que la musique fraîche et romantique s'arrêta net, laissant très vite place à un rythme endiablé, dont le squelette était un solo de basse, le cœur était alimenté par un bon riff de guitare, tout cela animé par le rythme parfait d'une batterie. Ce qui semblait être le plus jeune d'entre eux tapa du pied, et exprima sa joie d'entendre cette musique.

Jungkook était sans voix devant eux, ayant totalement oublié sa nourriture et tout ce qui  
l'entourait. Jimin, quant à lui, se contenta de sourire, désabusé par ce spectacle.  
« Ch, Ch, Ch. Namjoon, Yoongi, et Taehyung. Laissez-moi deviner : Une bière pour le Monster, un café pour Suga, et enfin un chocolat chaud pour V, parce qu'il a le palais fragile.  
-Tu nous connais si bien. » Commenta le blond, extirpant son mégot de sa bouche. Il s'approcha de Jimin, ses grosses chaussures claquant sur le sol en bois, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, le défiant du regard. Après un moment qui parût être une éternité pour Jungkook, le surnommé « Monster » enlaça amicalement le serveur, criant des bienvenus en tous genres. Sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, Taehyung s'était assis à côté de lui, suçotant son bonbon.  
« Au départ ça fait bizarre, mais on finit par avoir l'habitude. Kim Taehyung, je vous ai entendu parler coréen avec Jimin.  
-Tu n'étais même pas là ? Questionna le plus jeune, interloqué, et définitivement inquiet.  
-Qui sait. »  
En face d'eux, le garçon teint en rouge s'affala sur sa chaise comme s'il avait porté le poids d'un vie entière sur ses épaules durant toute la matinée. Il ferma les yeux, et respira un coup avant de les rouvrir, le regard dorénavant neutre.  
« Yoongi. » fut le seul mot qui sembla parvenir à quitter ses lèvres, alors qu'il épiait son interlocuteur du regard.  
« Jungkook, il est nouveau ici. Soyez gentils avec lui les gars, vous faites peur à voir vous savez. Enfin, depuis votre naissance vous devriez être au courant, plaisanta Jimin en lançant un clin d'œil dans la direction du plus jeune d'eux quatre. Celui-ci sourit timidement et rougit quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de recevoir un clin d'œil.  
« Haha, petit con. Bon, tant que tu nous sers, moi je vais aller parler à la jolie demoiselle là-bas, qui semble adorer la musique que j'ai mis. Et regardez-moi ce visage de déesse, une déesse métisse. » Et sur ce, Yoongi s'éclipsa vers une table non loin, sous l'œil amusé de ses deux compères.  
« Jungkookie, je te laisse avec eux, ils sont sympas. Les gars, l'effrayez pas trop. »

Un autre clin d'œil vers le jeune homme, et ce fut au tour de Jimin de s'en aller. Le silence retomba sur les trois hommes restant, les deux nouveaux arrivants détaillant Jungkook de la tête aux pieds, avec un intérêt non dissimulé.  
« Tu sembles bien t'en sortir ici, finit par intervenir Namjoon. Tu habites dans le coin ?  
-J'ai trouvé un logement, et je vais bientôt avoir un travail, enfin j'espère. »  
Les deux compères sourirent de cette révélation, comme s'ils connaissaient déjà l'issue du combat.  
« Cherche pas, t'as de la chance s'ils acceptent un asiatique dans le coin. L'intégration est assez compliquée ici on va dire, expliqua Taehyung, ses cheveux violets frottant contre le cuir de son manteau.  
-Mais, et le rêve américain ?  
-Les rêves sont faits pour rester dans nos têtes, apparemment. »  
Le cœur de Jungkook se serra, et il pensa à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour rien. Pour rien, non. Car il savait que l'Amérique était toujours plus sûre pour lui que la Corée, et ce peu importe les discriminations potentielles.

Peu à peu, la tonalité de discussion s'immisça entre les trois jeunes hommes, et ils se mirent vite à faire connaissance, toujours plus attentif après chaque minute. Taehyung, Yoongi et Namjoon faisaient partie d'un groupe qu'ils appelaient humoristiquement un « gang », et ils appréciaient surtout les nouvelles musiques qui bougeaient, bien plus que les ballades romantiques servies sur toutes les radios. Ils se nommaient « rockers dans l'âme », et Jungkook les admira secrètement. Ils étaient plus âgés que lui, et ils étaient libres, ne se souciant plus de la vie de misère qu'ils pouvaient mener parfois. Cette discussion ralluma la flamme d'envie de se battre qui foisonnait dans son cœur depuis si longtemps.

Le service de Jimin fut bientôt terminé, et Jungkook se rendit compte qu'il avait passé la journée entière dans le café, à parler avec ses nouveaux amis, et à remercier Gloria à chaque fois qu'elle passait lui resservir une boisson. « Thank you very much » articulait-il avec un effort appliqué, consciencieux de bien faire. Elle le gratifiait d'un sourire radieux, et s'éloignait pour servir d'autres clients. Le serveur arriva vers leur table, et posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule du nouvel arrivant.  
« Je suis prêt. On y va ? »  
Tous se levèrent, y compris Yoongi, qui avait très poliment proposé à la jeune femme métisse de la raccompagner. Cette dernière rigola face à tant de galanterie de la part d'un tel homme, mais accepta sans broncher, passant son bras autour du sien. Taehyung, lui, avait disparu, comme un enchantement, mais personne ne sembla s'en soucier, Namjoon balayant le problème d'un haussement d'épaule nonchalant. « Sûrement parti faire des trucs étranges avec sa copine étrange » marmonna-t-il, avant de se tourner vers le petit nouveau.  
« J'aimerais que tu te joignes à nous, un de ces quatre. Tu ne nous as pas tous rencontrés, il te reste encore Jin et Hoseok, de vieux membres.  
-Des vieux ? s'étonna Jungkook, élargissant ses yeux qui rappelaient fortement à Jimin ceux des biches.  
-De vrais croulants, rit-il. »  
Jungkook ne réfléchit pas une éternité et accepta l'offre, serrant la main de Namjoon avec une détermination et une joie non feinte. Ils se saluèrent, et partient, Namjoon à l'opposé de là où Jimin et Jungkook se rendaient.

Il faisait nuit, et l'air flottait comme en apesanteur autour des deux jeunes garçons. Les ruelles étaient calmes, et peu éclairées, personne n'était dehors à cette heure-là. Jimin avait ses mains dans ses poches, et titubait le long de son morceau de trottoir, alors que Jungkook l'observait.  
« Merci pour aujourd'hui, remercia le plus jeune, un sourire timide éclairant son visage.  
-C'est moi qui devrais te remercier.  
-Pourquoi ? »  
La réponse ne vint pas immédiatement. Jimin s'arrêta en plein milieu de leur chemin, et Jungkook fut obligé de l'imiter pour ne pas le distancer. Il observa son aîné, qui avait déjà plongé son regard dans le sien. Un dialogue muet s'installa entre eux durant une fraction de seconde, avant que Jimin ne referme l'espace qui était entre eux, scellant leurs lèvres d'un coup de tête calculé. Leurs bouches s'entrechoquèrent dans un échange tendre et doux, comme la brise de cette soirée. La main de Jungkook remonta le long de la joue du serveur, qui lui avait déjà placé sa paume sur sa taille, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Leurs lèvres jouaient entre elles, celles bombées de Jimin réclamant le pouvoir sur ce baiser, et celles de Jungkook s'y soumettant totalement. Le jeune garçon trébucha sur lui-même et se retrouva bientôt plaqué contre la vitrine d'une boutique fermée, et Jimin accentua ses pressions sur sa bouche. Les mains tremblaient sur le corps de l'autre, les respirations humidifiaient l'air ambiant, et les yeux étaient clos, poursuivant leur échange amoureux durant une éternité.

Ce fut Jimin qui rompit le baiser à contrecœur, attrapant les longs doigts fins du coréen, les entrelaçant avec les siens. D'un coup sec, il l'amena avec lui à travers les ruelles qu'il connaissait comme sa poche, un sourire béat sur ses lèvres charnues rougies par leur amour.

Je suis désolée pour ce long retard depuis.. des mois _ je viens de rentrer à l'université et ça me prend beaucoup de temps, et j'ai surtout le temps d'écrire des OS, mais je n'abandonne pas les autres fanfictions !  
Et nouveau fandom pour moi : la Kpop ! j'espère que vous avez aimé, je l'ai écrite pour l'anniversaire d'une de mes amies ^.^  
Sur ce, merci encore de me suivre vous etes tous merveilleux 3  
Mathbeth


End file.
